


Without Warning

by Val_Creative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adults, Banter, Canon Universe, Castle of Lions (Voltron) Was Not Destroyed, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Timeline What Timeline, Worried Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Having a careless boyfriend at nine months pregnant gets stressful.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Without Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> I could only do 100 words but I badly wanted to do 1000 more. I had it in my head where they're just trying to figure it out on their own and then oop Keith goes into labor while stuck. I love this idea. Highkey. Tell me what you guys think! ❤︎

*

Everything's going good until Shiro hears a muted thudding of fists on glass.

"Oh no, no," he mumbles, running up dais-steps. Keith glares at the ceiling of the pod trapping him. _Inside_. They had been inspecting the newer ones Coran modified. Shiro reboots the two-way speaker. "Keith, how the _HELL_ —?"

Keith shrugs, hooking his fingers under his pregnant belly. "One of them was bound to malfunction."

"What if you go into _labor?"_

"… Good thing I'm in a medpod," Keith deadpans. His mouth curls up.

Shiro groans, smiling, thudding his forehead against pod-glass.

"Keith, this isn't funny."

"It's a _little_ funny." 

*


End file.
